


Loser Like Me

by siriuslightwood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, More tags and characters to be added, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslightwood/pseuds/siriuslightwood
Summary: Prompto’s luck will never turn for better. At least that is what he thinks when he once again screws up and sits in the wrong classroom. Maybe something good will come out of it anyway?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Loser Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in over ten years, but I wanted to try if I still could do it. Also this is my first fic in English, so there most likely will be mistakes on grammar since it’s not my first language. Feel free to point them out to me!
> 
> This story takes place in Lucis and Insomnia, but Lucis Caelums lost the throne awhile back and Lucis is now a republic. 
> 
> Anyways, comments are more than welcome!

Prompto was running late. So late. It was Monday morning and it was his first lesson of art history this semester at the University of Insomnia and he was supposed to be there like RIGHT FUCKING NOW. He was sprinting through the streets with his blond hair fluttering in the wind. 

Everything had gone to shit this morning. His alarm went off half an hour later than what it was supposed to, he spat all the toothpaste on his shirt while brushing his teeth so he had to change it and he couldn’t find his keys when I was finally trying to leave his dorm. And like that wasn’t enough, when he reached the campus, he realised he had gone to the wrong building first. 

So with about two minutes to spare, Prompto was at last in the right building and he was running in the hallway trying to find the right classroom. 

_ 501, 501… Where the hell is it?!  _

Clock was ticking and Prompto didn’t want to be late on his first day. So he ran even faster and then he saw it! Room number 501! This had to be it! 

He stopped so suddenly he almost fell in his haste. He peeked inside the classroom, the professor wasn’t there yet so he hurriedly went in and spotted one free bench at the back. He made a beeline over there and sat down, closed his eyes and willed his breathing and pulse to calm down.

“You ok?” Prompto heard a mellow, deep voice asking from his left. Prompto opened his eyes and turned to look at the source of the voice. The blond felt his eyes go wide; the guy next to him had to be the hottest person on Eos! He had carefully styled black hair that had a nice blue hue to it, his eyes were this really deep midnight blue, amazing jaw and cheekbones… and that  _ nose _ ! Prompto was totally blown away.

“Um… Eos to blondie? You fine?” Hottie said and Prompto realised he had been staring and felt the heat rise to his face.

“Y-yeah, just out of breath. I ran all the way from the dorms because my phone is a fuckup”, the blond answered and willed the blush to go away.

“Well that sucks”, Hottie said. Prompto opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to say anything more (or keep ogling the amazing eyes), the professor came in and shut the door behind him.

“Good morning students and welcome to study the history of Lucis. I am professor Veteris and…”

Prompto froze.  _ The history of what?!? This was supposed to be the history of art! _

“We start at the beginning so firstly the focus will be on the founder king Somnus.”

“No fucking way what the hell!” Prompto whispered to himself.

“Sure you are ok?” Hottie asked. Prompto turned to his left in horror:

“What class is this again?”

The dark haired guy raised his eyebrow and it disappeared behind his bangs. 

“History of Lucis. You heard the professor, right?” 

Prompto felt the too familiar cold sweat starting to rise on his back. 

“Fuck me”, Prompto breathed in horror and turned his gaze back to professor Veteris who was now talking about the timetable of the course. 

“Sure, but maybe some other time?”

Prompto snapped his eyes back to the black-haired boy and felt the heat rising to his face again.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Oh?” The guy had a shit eating grin on his too pretty face. 

Prompto shaked himself a bit and said:

“N-no! I’m in the wrong classroom!” 

“Is there a problem back there?” Prompto heard the professor ask and turned to face the frontside of the room. 

“No sir! No problem at all!” the blond answered and waved his arms in front of him. 

Professor Veteris nodded and continued his talk about the timetable and the content of the history class.

Prompto didn’t know what to do. And the hottie snickering next to him didn’t help  _ at all! _

“If this isn’t your class then where were you supposed to be?” the boy asked.

“Art history. This is classroom number 501, right?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah.”

“The hell man, I’m sure the email said 501!” Prompto brought his hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose between the eyes.

”You could just leave, you know?” the boy said, still giggling.

“And make a fool of myself? No thank you.”

“So that is the schedule for this class. Now please if you could open your books ‘The Rise and the Fall of Kings of Lucis’, page 8 please”, Prompto heard the professor say. 

_ Shitshitshit I don’t have the book! What the hell I’m gonna do?! _

Prompto looked around the classroom watching other students turning the pages of their books to find the correct one. 

“Did you not receive your book yet?” Prompto jumped as he heard the professor's voice coming much closer than before. He was standing just a few rows in front of Prompto looking straight at him so it was unmistakable who he was talking to.

“I… Um…”

“He can read from my books today, professor”, said the black-haired hottie. Prompto turned and blinked at him.

“Very well”, professor Veteris said and walked back in front of the classroom.

“Thanks”, Prompto muttered and moved his chair closer to the hottie so he could pretend to be following the lesson from his book. 

“No biggie”, Hottie said with a grin.

Professor Veteris started telling about founder king Somnus in much more detail than what Prompto remembered from high school history lessons. It could have actually been interesting if Prompto just would’ve been interested in the subject.

The blond glanced quickly at the hottie who was staring at his book and looking a bit bored. Prompto could not stop staring at that perfect nose and those soft looking lips. The guy was so out of his league it wasn’t even funny. Prompto's self esteem was much better nowadays than a few years back, but he still couldn’t help but think that he would never have a chance with a guy like that. 

“Hey… you sure you’re good? You’re… um… you’re staring again.” Prompto realised suddenly that the dark blue eyes were on him and not on the book. 

_ Fuck he caught me staring. Again!  _

“Hehe yeah! Just you know, kinda mortified I actually sat in the wrong classroom.” It wasn’t even a lie, Prompto was proud of himself.

“Aww come on, I think it’s hilarious!” Hottie smiled at him. They were whispering so the professor hopefully didn’t hear them. 

“It’s not!”

“Is too!”

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on the lesson and leave me to be in my misery?”

“Nah, I already know most of this stuff and you’re much more entertaining than this anyways.”

Prompto blushed. He didn’t even know how many times he had blushed today and it was still early. 

Hottie just kept grinning at him. Prompto folded his arms and pouted.

“Maybe you should check the right classroom you’re supposed to be and you can make an escape when we have a break?” Hottie suggested after a few minutes of silence.

“Good idea”, Prompto said and scooped his phone out of his pocket. 

He opened his MoogMail app and searched for the email that had the info about his course. It took awhile to find it, but finally he saw the one sent by the Art history professor Setis.

“Shit, this room is 501, right? I was supposed to be in 510!”

”Yeah. Well kinda understandable mistake”, Hottie said with a kind smile. 

“Ugh… I swear these things only happen to me!” 

“Well, I’m sure your professor will understand. Just leave when we have a break. Or we can make up an excuse and get you out of here early?”

Prompto thought it for a second.

“No, it’s too late now. I’ll just sit here and suffer.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.”

So that’s what Prompto did. The lesson continued, Hottie listened to professor Veteris and Prompto pretended to do so. He didn’t dare to look at Hottie anymore so he would not get caught on staring at him again. He kept staring at the textbook instead.

Finally, after the class had sat in place about an hour and a half, professor Veteris called a fifteen minute break and left the classroom. Prompto let out a breath and picked his bag up from the floor.

“I’ll make my escape now. Thanks for the help. I hope the professor doesn't wonder where I went”, the blond said and smiled bashfully at the hottie. 

“It’s fine. And I’ll come up with something if he asks where you went,” hottie smiled back.

“Thanks. Again.”

“No problem.”

They stared at each other for a while before Prompto composed himself and started to stand up.

“Ok so… Bye!” Prompto said and started to walk away.

“Bye Blondie. See you around!”

Prompto turned back to look at the hottie and gave him a little smile and a wave and then walked out of the classroom.

He didn’t think he would be so lucky to see Hottie again, but he sure as hell hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think! My work schedule changes a lot so I try to update when I have enough time to write.


End file.
